A Not So Feudal Fairytale
by S.M.K-Kagome
Summary: It's Halloween and Kikiyo and Kouga team up to get the ones they love back in Kagome's time! There is kidnapping and reckless driving involved. Parinings MirSan, ShessRin, InuKag
1. Sometimes You Get What You Wish For

A NOT SO FEUDAL FAIRYTALE

This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. So I decided to give Inuyasha an ill ness that can not be cure in his time and Kagome is his only hope!

(Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!?!)

Inuyasha :"Thanks a lot!" he says with a disgusted look on his face.

"You're letting this wench save me? (What's wrong with you?!)

Kagome: "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "What?"

Kagome: "SSSSSIIIIIITTTT!" Inuyasha falls face first into the ground. "Spare me, would'ya?"

Anyways on with the story......

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER 1: Sometimes You Get What You Wish For 

Inuyasha, our favorite hanyou, is lying down in the tall grass near the edge of the forest, When he hears footsteps coming his way.

Kag:" Inuyasha! Hello anyone there?" She stands at Inuyasha's feet.

Inu:" Go away, I'm trying to think....."

Kag: Gives a mean look at Inuyasha " Don't think too hard you might hurt yourself."

Inu:" What's that supposed to mean?"

Kag:" It means-" she said like he didn't already know. "Don't keep wandering away from camp, without telling us where you're going."

Inu:" Feh! Who told you to look for me? Who are you, my mom?!"

Kag:" Inuyasha, SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT !!!" Inuyasha constantly falls into the ground, deeper and deeper, until he makes a hole. "I'm going home."

Inu:" Good!"

Kag:...."And this time I'm not coming back!"

She storms away, out of Inuyasha's sight. Behind him, a tree begins to shake.

"AAAHHHH!!!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo fall out of the tree.

Sango: looking at Miroku, "We wouldn't have fallen out if a certain SOMEONE wasn't so heavy..."

Miroku: "WAIT! First you call me perverted, and now I'm fat too?! What's wrong with you!"

Sango: grabs Miroku's hand and says, "Pretty lady, will you bear my child?"

Mir:" I do NOT say that!" 

Everyone:" Yeah you do!" They continue arguing until a sweat-dropped Inuyasha interrupts the conversation.

Inu:" I don't care who's perverted, fat, or ugly-"

Miroku interrupts the rude hanyou, "-Oh now I'm ugly too?!"

Inu:" -How long have you guys been watching me?!"

Mir:" Ten minutes."

Shippo:" Thirty minutes!"

Mir:" You know what?"

Shi:" What?"

Mir:" It doesn't matter!"

Shi:" Yeah it does, because now you're stupid too! You can't even tell time!"

They both begin a stare-down, as Sango tries to talk to Inuyasha.

San:" You shouldn't have been so harsh on Kagome..."

Inu:" Feh, why should I care?"

San:" She only came because she cares about you."

Shippo suddenly jumps into the conversation, "You love Kagome, and you know it." Shippo gets a bruise on the head. "Ooowww! Why'd you do that for?"

Inu:" Who asked for your opinion-cough* cough* "I wanted her to leave me alone, I'm not feeling so good, I think I'm cough* cough* sick or something."

Mir:" Inuyasha, that is the lamest excuse I ever heard...."

Inu:" No seriously." He begin to cough up blood."

San:" Well, you should have just told her that, not fake an argument to make her go home, you're so vain."

Inu:" No, Miroku is vain, I'm the one who cares..."

Mir:" WAIIIT! Now I'm perverted, fat, ugly, stupid, and now I'm vain too?

Man, you guys suck! What kind of friends are you?!"

San:" Good friends."

Mir:"-Oh now I'm not a bad friend?"

San:" I didn't say that."

Mir:" So now I'm....."

San:" Here we go again!" 

+++ A Few Days Later+++

Kagome: staring into the well, "If he thinks I'm coming back, he got another thing coming to him. I wish the worst thing imaginable happened to him...."

She walks away.

+++

Inu: starring into the other side of the well, "There is NO way I'm going over there to apologize to her." He starts coughing up more blood.

+++

Kag: goes into her room and cries to herself to sleep, "Why isn't Inuyasha coming? Did I really get him that mad?" Soon after she falls asleep, her window opens, and a shadowy figure limps in near her bed. "Ka-ka-Kagome! I came to apologize." A familiar voice says. Kagome wakes to find Inuyasha standing before her.

Kag: "Inuyasha you're bleeding from the inside!" Suddenly he pulls her into an embrace. "I'm sorry for everything Kagome." He dies, THE END!

S.M.K-Kag: "That's not how it happens in my story..."

R.B-Mir: "-Oh now it's your story-"

S.M.K-Kag: "Sango-Chan, please shut that babbling idiot up!"

R.B.-Mir: "So now I'm-" +++ SLAP+++ "Ooowww! Wait, now I'm a babbling idiot?"

S.M.K-Kag: "Let's just get back to THE story"(happy now?)

Well, Inuyasha does break into her room, but she doesn't believe him.

Kag:" Yeah right, you big liar..."

Inu:" Miroku's the liar..."

(Miroku:" Hey, why can't Sango be the liar?")

J.S.-San & San:" Hey!" +++SLAP+++SLAP+++WWAAA-PACK!!!! 

Mir: (getting beat up) "AAAAHHHH!!! Two-Sango-can't handle-help me!!!"

Anyways, Kag:" I never want to see you again! (you liar!")

Inu:" Kagome, why aren't you believing me-" He faints onto her bed, coughing blood into it.

Kag:" INUYASHA!" she screams

+++

P.H-Inu: "You would never do that to me, right?"

S.M.K-Kag: "Of course not, not yet...."

J.S-San: "Anyways, how'd you like our first chapter? Pretty good for newbies, yeah?"

S.M.K-Kag: "Will Inuyasha live, will Kagome ever forgive him, and will Miroku ever shut up-"

Mir: "So now I'm perverted, fat , ugly, stupid, vain , a bad friend, a babbling idiot, and a liar?!"

S.M.K-Kag: "No, I guess not."

+++stay on the look out for more "A Not So Feudal Fairytale" next time+++

J.S-San: ^-^ " Bye bye! Then notices Miroku trying to look up her kimono 

+++Slap+++

S.M.K-Kag: Ja ne minna-san! -_ 


	2. Rin's New Friends

Disclaimer(my bad, I forgot to write one) I do not own Inuyasha, but this Inu-gang belongs to mmmmmmmeeeeeeee! so ha!

R.B-Mir:" Welcome to chapter two! Miroku gets a girlfriend!"

Everyone:" That's not what the title says!"

J.S-San:" Are we allowed to kill off characters?"

P.H-Inu: Sweat drop, looking at Kagome...

R.B-Mir:" Sango, why are you looking at me like that?"

Rin:" Yea! I just rewrote chapter two!"

Everyone:" What?!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter 2: Rin's New Friends ^-^

Inuyasha wakes up in Kagome's bed, wandering what he was doing there . He looked over to see Kagome typing away frantically on her lab top, looking for something.

Inu:" How'd I get here? I knew it! You poisoned me or something...."

Kag:" Inuyasha-Chan, you don't remember how you got here?"

Inuyasha being confused, "uh no...?" Kagome fell onto the ground, gasping for air. "Help me Kagome, help me I'm going to die!" She mocked him, "Remember now?"

Inu:" Feh! I didn't do that! "

Kag:" Yeah you did!"

Inu:" Whatever, But I wish you didn't have to bring it up." Right when Inuyasha mentioned the word "wish", She remembered about how her wish somehow came true. Kagome began to cry.

Inu:" Kagome-Chan, what's wrong?"

Kag:" When I went home I wish that something really bad happened to you..."

At that moment Inuyasha realized that Kagome really did care about him, but he wasn't about to let her know what he was really feeling. "You baka! I wasn't like this because of you, I faked an argument so that you wouldn't catch whatever I have."

Kag:" Inuyasha, I'm looking for a cure right now. This illness isn't contagious, just fatal."

Inu:" Wwhhhaat!? I'm too youn-cute to die! Now I know you poisoned me!"

+++

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken are walking through the forest.

Jak:" You irking girl go away!"

Rin:" Talk to the hand!"

Sess:" Walk faster, were in a hurry."

Rin starts walking really fast," Yes Sesshomaru-sama!

Jaken is trailing far behind, "Go and ditch me, see if I care!"

Rin:" Hey look!" She runs ahead.

Shi:" Kilala, these berries look good." He turns around.

Rin, almost out of breath, "Shippo-Chan!" She hugs him tightly.

Shi:" Hi Rin-What? Wait If Rin is here, then that must mean..."

Sesshomaru comes out of nowhere.

Shi:" Aaahhh!" takes a deep breath, "Aaahhh! It's Sesshomaru!"

Sess:" Aren't you two the ones who follow the hanyou around?"

Shi: nods his head out of fright.

Sess:" Where is he?"

Shi:" We seriously don't know, he ran off again, and we're kind of lost." Sesshomaru begins to draw his Tokijin, but Rin stops him.

Rin:" Sesshomaru-sama, please don't kill them. They're my friends!" Sesshomaru sighs, "ok, we'll spare them."

Rin:" yyyaaayyy!" She deeply bows." Domo-arigato!"

Shi:" Thank god."

+++

Sango ditched Miroku, and went to a hot spring.

San:" If Miroku finds me here, I'll kill him. He's beginning to get really annoying."

Miroku pops out of a bush behind her." Oh now I'm annoying too!?"

Everyone:" Here we go again!"

San:" You ecchi!" She was about to slap him, but then...

Miroku with an evil smile," If I were you, I wouldn't do that!" he pulls out Sango's clothes." Do What I say, and I'll give'em back. Make my fantasies come true Sango...."

San:" You bastard, Kilala, get him!" No one responds." Kiki-kilala?"

Mir:" Mwahahahahah! Nothing can stop me now!"

Sango screams," Aaahhh! Naraku!"

Miroku turns around," Don't worry Sango, I'll save you!"

San:" No thanks I think I can save myself," She snatches her clothes back, and puts a towel on.

Miroku:" Hey you tricked me! Don't I at least get something for trying?" +++SLAP+++ 

Mir:" Ooowww..."

+++End Chapter two+++

S.M.K-Kag: "Will Inuyasha ever stop nagging Kagome, will Jaken ever become useful, will Sesshomaru ever use his Tokijin, and will Miroku ever get a girlfriend?"

M.F.L-Koharu:" Hi Miroku..."

R.B-Mir:" Why'd you guys let Meifonn be Koharu, she's scary."

M.F.L-Koh:" Hey, that's not true! I'm very prettiful..." 

J.S-San:" Ha! How does it feel to have a dose of your own medicine?!"

D.V-Sess:" Okay..."

Rin:" Yay!"

O.T-Jaken" ......"

Everyone:" Haha! HEY LOOK, ONLEI'S JAKEN!"

O.T-Jaken:" Not funny-k! Everyone took the good parts."

+++Here's what really happened+++

S.M.K-Kag:" Who votes Onlei to be Jaken?" Everyone except P.H-Inuyasha raises their hands.

P.H-Inu:" What's an Onlei? Is it like an omelet or something?"

J.S-Sango:" It's a scary short midget who eat Hanyous for lunch."

P.H-Inu::" Aaahhh!"

Everyone:" Sango!"

J.S-Sango:" Fine, she's just another one of our annoying friends, _VERY_ annoying..."

S.M.K-Kag:" Just raise your hand!" He raises his hand, THEN Onlei comes in...


	3. What's A Halloween?

For All People Who is reading This Fic.

We will up date two times every once a week.

And the only time when we don't is if we are really busy. ^-^

****

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chapter three What's A Halloween?

Inu:" So what's going to happened to me?" He worries

Kag:" Don't worry baka, we can go pick up some medicine tomorrow, on Halloween."

Inu:" Why couldn't we just stay in my time?"

Kag:" Because the medicine is an import, it didn't come from Japan."

Inu:"-Ah what's a Halloween?" Kagome didn't know how to really explain it, so all she could come up with was," uh...well, Halloween is a time of year when humans dress up as Youkai, and other creatures, it's really fun.'

Inu:" I don't see what's so fun about it."

Kag:" Well, on Halloween you go door to door, and say "trick-or-treat" and they give you candy..." Inuyasha's face began to glow, " I like candy..."

Kag:" Ok, if you're good... " She said with a serious look of doubt on her face.

Inu:"-Oh, and thanks for the bed. "Kagome kicks Inuyasha off her bed, " I'm getting the bed, you sleep on the floor. " Suddenly Inuyasha had a brilliant idea, " I know, let's fight for it." Kagome gives him a glare, and grabs an arrow." If you don't get off my bed, you will not be known as the hanyou bound to a tree." You'll be known as the baka who was bound to my wall!" Inuyasha gives Kagome a puppy dog face," please?"

Kag:" We'll share." She points to one side of the bed this is your half, and this is mine, okay?"

Inu:" Okay, fine." They both slowly fall asleep side by side.

Inu:" Kagome-chan?"

Kag:" What now?" she said being slightly annoyed.

Inu:" Good night."

+++

Mean while, Jaken begins staggering back to Sesshoumaru.

Jak:" Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin's been kidnapped, by Naraku."

Sess:" You toad, how could you let this happen!?" He picks Jaken up, and slowly draws his Tokijin..." Wait! she's unharmed, she in the castle alone, Kohaku's guarding the front. "All we have to do is kill him." When Sesshoumaru had heard what Jaken had to say he ran off toward Nauraku's castle leaving Jaken to catch up with him.

Shi:" Kilala, we have to go back and tell Sango before it's too late. Shippo hoped onto Kilala's back, and headed towards the direction they thought was camp, to find Sango. ( But of course, Shippo has terrible sense of direction )

Speaking of Sango.....

" You +++ Slap +++ Stupid +++ Slap +++ Wanna-be +++ Slap +++ Monk!"

Mir:" Mind have you, I take my work very seriously."

( Everyone:" Whatever you say, Miroku!" )

+++

The next day Kagome wakes up to find Inuyasha arms around her waist, "AAAHHH!" Inuyasha wakes up, "What happened, why are you screaming?"

Kag:" Never mind."

Inu:" Can we go get candy now?"

Kag:" Inuyasha-chan it's too early..."

Inu:" So what are we going to do until then?"

+++

( Just to let you readers know right now, there's two Inu-gangs: the originals & my fwenz .

My Fwenz:

P.H-Inuyasha ( no Kohaku yet ) 

O.T-Jaken M.F.L-Koharu

S.M.K-Kagome M.I-Naraku

P.T-Kagura ( no Rin yet )

K.S-Kanna J.S-Sango

S.D.G-Kikyo K.D-Shippo

J.L-Kilala D.V-Sesshomaru

+++++++++++Sorry for all the confusion+++++++++++

Kagome invites my-inu-gang over for a staring competition.

D.V.-Sess:" AAAHHH, What's the real Naraku doing here?!"

K.D-Shippo, K.S-Kanna, and O.T-Jaken turn around.

D.V-Sess:" Haha! made you look!"

R.B-Mir:" Someone Should tell Rin to not stand by the f----Oh My God!"

D.V-Sess, M.F.L-Koharu, J.L-Kilala , and M.I-Naraku turn around.

R.B-Mir:" Rin's not even here, you baka's." 

+++

S.M.K-Kag:" Who will win the staring competition, Will Inuyasha go trick-or-treating, Will Sango slap enough sense into Miroku, Will Rin stay alive?"

D.V-Sess:" Rin, +++ sobs* +++."

P.H-Inu:" You big cry baby!"

J.S-San:" Please R&R, Until next time, ja ne! ^-^ 


	4. just read

S.M.K-Kagome: " Okie-dokie."

J.S-Sango: " Okay. NekoMoonGirl, You can be Rin"

And were sorry for not updating . 

Expect four new chapters later during the beginning of November

And just to let you know there are only two people writing this fanfic.

Everyone "Bye-Bye" 


End file.
